Most buildings include an electrical system that provides power for electrical devices through the distribution of electrical conductors throughout and ending in outlets for such things as lighting and convenience receptacles. It is well known in the industry that the cost to produce and the price to purchase energy varies throughout the day. It is desirable to store this energy when it is less expensive, and to use this stored energy when it is more expensive. In this way, the cost of using the energy is reduced.